


Get a Lot?

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Anna plots.





	Get a Lot?

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 22/got to give a little to get a little

Anna knew the phrase- "got to give a little to get a little." So that meaning giving a lot would get a lot, right? As in, a lot right back to her and the Order? She could justify it that way, hopefully, and not run the risk of Alphonse or Kiran's ire? This plan was absolutely going to work, unlike all the previous times when she'd ended up practically indentured to one of the many other Annas out there. 

She knew better. And besides, this one was a winner! 

Now, she just had to cross her fingers and wait. 

Right?


End file.
